The Strength to Persevere
by supercellchaser
Summary: Dean was done and he was going to say yes, leaving Sam by himself. Sam wouldn't let that happen. He was selfish enough to admit that he couldn't and wouldn't go on without Dean. Set during "Point of No Return." Limp!Sam. H/C.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Nope nope nope.

Any Sam/Castiel or Limp!Sam fic ideas would make Brittaney very happy!

Reviews are my drug!

* * *

"So, this is how it ends? You just walk out?"

As Sam stared pleadingly at his older brother in a gaudy, rundown motel room, Sam couldn't believe that Dean was going to do this. He couldn't. He convinced himself that Dean wasn't thinking straight but when he looked into his big brother's eyes he could see pure exhaustion. Dean was done and he was going to say yes, leaving Sam by himself. Sam wouldn't let that happen. He was selfish enough to admit that he couldn't and wouldn't go on without Dean.

"Yeah, I guess." Dean countered, taking another sip of alcohol. His voice was monotone and expressionless. So full of exhaustion and Sam blamed himself. He had sent Dean to this point.

Sam bit back tears. How could Dean care so little that he was about to leave his brother alone to fight off the Devil? The injustice of it all made Sam tremble.

"How could you do that?" Sam alleged. How could Dean think it was okay to leave Sam in the world by himself. It was not okay. Whether or not Sam brought Dean to this point, he wasn't letting him go any farther.

Anger sparked in Dean's expressionless hazel eyes and he slammed down his drink, sending splashes of amber colored liquid over the table. "How could I?" He raged. "All you've ever done is run away.

Dean was right. Sam wouldn't deny that but while he had always run away from his troubles, he would not let Dean do the same. He let it slide though.

"You know I have to stop you." Sam mumbled, his eyes on the floor.

Dean leveled his eyes with Sam's. "Well, you can try but remember, you're not all hopped up on demon blood this time."

The words stung. Sam closed his eyes, willing himself to control his emotions. He would never forgive himself for the demon blood fiasco and now he could tell Dean didn't either. Maybe that's why Dean was doing this. Maybe dealing with a junkie for a little brother was too much for Dean. It was almost too much for Sam but if Sam continued to fight, so would Dean.

"I know." Sam started, fighting tears. "I brought some help."

Dean's eyes didn't widen in surprise like Sam had imagined they would. They looked calm, like this was no surprise.

Before Castiel could place his two fingers on Dean's forehead, Dean dived to the table that held the remnants of whatever liquor he had been drinking. The dusty, fingerprint covered mirror that hung above the table was pulled off the wall and unceremoniously tossed across the room where it shattered into a million tiny pieces, and the symbol was revealed.

Before Sam or Castiel could say one word, Dean's hand pressed onto the bloody symbol and in a flash of light and a scream of fury, Castiel was gone.

Sam's breath caught in his throat. He had relied on the belief that Castiel would get Dean back to Bobby's and all three of them could bring Dean back to his senses. That idea was gone now.

"Your little plan didn't work too well, huh, Sam?" Dean smirked. He looked angry.

Sam swallowed. "I am still not going to let you do this." He mumbled, looking straight into Dean's eyes. His mind was resolute. "I'm still going to stop you."

Dean smiled sadly. "How are you going to do that, Sam? You know you can't beat me in a fight. You never could." Sam didn't deny that. He had never been able to one-up Dean, something Dean had claimed was part of being the older one. Sam knew he probably couldn't win but he had to try. Dean may had given up on him but he wouldn't give up on Dean.

Sam nodded. "I can try."

Before Sam could say another word Dean had lunged at him, knocking him back against the wall. His fist collided with Sam's face and Sam saw stars. Sam knew instantly that Dean wasn't holding back and that scared Sam. Dean had never hit him this hard even when they were training. He had always been more gentle than he could have. Had they fallen so far that Dean would attack his brother with the same ferocity that he did an enemy? Did Dean want to say yes to Michael so desperately that he would beat Sam like this?

Composing himself, Sam instinctively brought his knee up into Dean's stomach. Dean stumbled backwards with a surprised "Oof!" and Sam lunged again, this time knocking Dean to the floor. Sam didn't want to hurt Dean but he would stop at nothing to keep him from saying yes.

The brother's rolled around on the floor and under the table, spilling it's contents on the floor. Violent punches were thrown as each tried to subdue the other.

Rolling on top of Sam, Dean grabbed the younger man's head and slammed it backward into the leg of the rickety table. Sam cried out in pain, black spots invading his vision. Dean didn't seem to care as he took advantage of Sam's momentary confusion and drew his fist back and once again, slammed it into Sam's face.

Sam couldn't hear and he could barely see. All he could see was the blurry image of his brother above him as he repeatedly slammed his fist into Sam's face. He could see the outlining of Dean's face and the anger he saw there shook him to the core. Violent waves of agony spread through Sam's entire body each time Dean's fist collided with his face.

Sam rose his hands in an attempt to protect himself but Dean pushed them away and continued his assault. Sam's vision darkened and he thought he may have blacked out for a moment because the next thing he knew, Dean was standing over him, looking down with an expression of disgust mixed with remorse.

Sam's arms lay limply at his sides and his breaths came out as wheezes. He could feel blood running down his face and into his mouth and nose. He let his head fall to the side as a violent coughing fit attacked him. Blood splattered on the dirty tile floor with each cough.

A soft voice entered his ears and gentle hands were rolling him on his side, smacking him on the back, helping him to clear his airway of blood.

Through half lidded eyes, Sam could see Dean's silhouette walking out the door of the small motel room. It had to be Castiel smacking him on the back and mumbling comforting words, he must have come back.

"Stop…him…" Sam wheezed as Dean slammed the door shut. No matter how badly Dean hurt him, Sam was still not going to allow him to say yes to Michael. Castiel's hand left Sam's back and he vanished, only to return two seconds later, with a surprised Dean in tow.

Castiel slammed Dean against the wall with more fury than Sam had ever seen the angel possess. Castiel was livid and Dean was about to pay the price.

Sam fought to rise himself off the floor but his arms gave out and he fell back down with a quiet whimper of pain. Sam's head swum and his eyelids grew heavy. He knew he probably had a concussion and should stay awake but he was just so tired. His eyelids fluttered shut but he didn't lose consciousness.

"I rebelled for this?" Sam heard Castiel yell. He could hear Dean's grunts of pain as Castiel raged.

A thump resounded in Sam's ears as he fought to stay conscious and Dean's weak groans of pain could be heard too.

He could sense a presence kneel next to him and he half opened his blurry eyes. Behind Castiel, Sam could see Dean sprawled out on the floor, groaning and holding his stomach. Castiel had certainly done a number on him.

With a look of sympathy, Castiel placed two fingers lightly on Sam's forehead and the world faded into darkness.

* * *

Sam let out an impatient sigh and went to move off of the couch he was being held captive on.

"Nuh uh, ya idgit." Bobby's stern voice reprimanded. "Lay back down."

Sam glared as much as he could through the splitting headache that was attacking him. He just wanted to see his brother.

"I just want to make sure Dean's alright." Sam said, standing up. The room spun and he wobbled slightly, gripping a hold of the arm rest to steady himself. As his vision cleared he stubbornly pulled his arm out of Bobby's restricting grip and was set and ready to stumble his way down to the panic room where Dean was currently locked up.

"Cas." Bobby said simply, a cocky smirk on his face.

He had appointed Castiel with the job of "Sam watch" over two hours ago when Sam had regained consciousness. As soon as Sam had woken up he had instantly wanted to see how his brother was doing after the incident nearly twelve hours earlier but Bobby had confined him to bed rest while he dealt with a nasty concussion, claiming that Dean was fine. Sam had easily maneuvered past Bobby and had stubbornly went along his way before Castiel had appeared, firmly pressing Sam back down onto the couch. From that moment on, every time Sam tried to sneak past Bobby, all Bobby had to do was call Castiel and Sam had been once again confined to the couch.

As earlier, as soon as Bobby called upon the angel, Castiel was there firmly shoving Sam back down onto the lumpy prison.

With an annoyed huff, Sam slumped back, fixing Bobby with a glare that could kill. Castiel retreated to his corner, his arms crossed, waiting for Sam's next attempt at freedom.

Bobby simply smiled reassuringly and handed Sam a cup of hot cocoa. "Drink that." He ordered. "It'll help with that headache."

Sam sighed, bouncing his foot anxiously as he held the mug in his lap. "I just want to make sure he's alright."

Bobby was amazed at Sam's consideration for Dean. After what Dean had done, Sam still wanted nothing than to make sure he was okay. Bobby just wanted to beat the living daylights out of Dean, but with one look at Dean slumped on the bed in the panic room, Bobby knew Castiel had already dealt with that effectively.

When Castiel had arrived, nearly half a day earlier, with an unconscious, bloody, and bruised Sam in his arms, Bobby had been furious. How dare Dean lay a single hand on his little brother when the young man was only trying to help, let alone cause him a severe concussion?

Sam had woken up confused and disoriented, not knowing where he was or what had happened. After Bobby and Castiel filled him in, he didn't get angry, only sad. A broken look had flitted across his face but he had instantly asked to see Dean, to make sure his attacker was okay. Bobby was amazed at the love Sam showed for his older brother. Even after all that had happened.

"You can see him later when he's cooled down. You need to rest anyways."

Sam fidgeted and his eyes avoided Bobby's. "I need to tell him I'm sorry." He whispered.

Bobby's eyes widened. "_You're _sorry?" He asked, dumbfounded. Did this kid hate himself so much that he blamed himself for Dean's meltdown in the motel?

Sam's head lowered, long hair falling in his eyes but doing nothing to hide the unshed tears.

"I brought him to this. If it wasn't for me, he would never had been that angry." Sam didn't want to break down in front of Bobby and Castiel but he was just so tired. He could feel his resolve being eaten away with each word spoken. He wanted his head to stop hurting, he wanted to say sorry to Dean. He wanted to _sleep._

Bobby heard Castiel shift angrily in his corner and Bobby fought to contain his anger as well. Sam's guilt was going to far.

"Listen here, ya idjit." Bobby countered sternly. "You have nothing to do with him snapping like that. You were only trying to help. If anyone should feel sorry it should be him."

Sam shook his head, grimacing as the movement caused more pain to what was already throbbing. Bobby noticed the expression on Sam's face and decided that, for now, it was best to let it go. For now, at least. This wasn't over and once he got Sam calmed down, he was going to have a few choice words with Dean.

"Alright, Sam." He began. "This conversation isn't over but you need to get some shut eye." Taking the mug of untouched cocoa from Sam's trembling hands, Bobby placed it on the table.

"Lay down." He commanded gently and with a weary sigh, Sam reclined back against the multiple pillows, turning his head away from Bobby and Castiel.

The sigh broke Bobby's heart. Sam was too young to sound that weary, that deeply exhausted.

Sam didn't move when Bobby tossed a blanket over his long body, his eyes staring unblinkingly at the ceiling as if interested by the chipping paint above.

Bobby rolled himself a few feet away and kept watch. As soon as Sam's eyes drifted shut and his breathing evened out, Bobby turned to the angel in the corner.

One look at Castiel and Bobby knew the same emotions ran through both of them.

"Cas?" Bobby whispered tiredly. "Can you bring Dean up here? I need to talk to him."

Castiel nodded and was gone, returning a few moments later clutching the upper arm of a disheveled Dean.

Dean's confrontation with Castiel had left him looking a little more than crappy but with Sam laying on the couch bruised and broken, Bobby couldn't find sympathy for the oldest Winchester.

Taking a deep breath and reminding himself to be quiet because of the sleeping boy on his couch, Bobby leveled his gaze with Dean's.

"Did you completely lose your mind?" He spat quietly as Castiel released Dean and retreated to his watch post.

Dean settled his gaze on the floor. "I was angry. Sam shouldn't have come."

Rage coursed through Bobby and he smashed his fist down on the coffee table beside him, jumping as he remembered the sleeping Sam behind him. With a quick glance back he tensed up as Sam jerked in his sleep. Relief washed over Bobby as Sam simply mumbled something nonsensical and rolling over and pressing his face into the back of the couch, Sam stilled.

Bobby closed his eyes, trying to get a grip on himself. Slowly reopening them, Bobby grit his teeth and growled, "You're blaming _Sam_ for this?"

Castiel's hands clenched into fists. If looks could kill, Dean would be on his funeral pyre right then.

Dean shrugged. "He should have kept out of it. I made up my mind."

"What mind?" Bobby hissed menacingly. "That boy," He countered, pointing to Sam's sleeping form, "was only trying to help you and you laid on him like a psychopath."

Dean trembled and shakily sat down in an arm chair behind him placing his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, all right?" He whispered. "I didn't mean to get so angry. I wish he would have just let me be. I-is he okay? I mean…I-I don't remember much, I was so a-angry. All I remember is blood. A lot of blood."

"See for yourself. Although, I think the concussion is enough of an explanation." Castiel spoke up from the corner. Anger leeching through every word.

Dean's body shook in remorse as he stood up and carefully tip toed over to his sleeping brother. Gently brushing a lock of hair out of Sam's face, careful not to wake him, Dean gasped in shock. He didn't know he had hurt Sam that bad.

Sam sported a hideous black eye and had multiple bruises covering the rest of his face, his bottom lip

swollen and drooping.

Stepping back Dean fought to keep himself under control. How could he have done that to Sammy?

"Happy with yourself, Dean?" Bobby asked as Dean sat back down in his chair, his head in his hands.

"I didn't mean to hurt him that bad." He whispered, tears rising in his eyes. "He must be so angry with me."

"Yeah, you'd think that." Bobby said rolling his eyes, not at all moved by Dean's remorse. "But that boy has been fighting us tooth and nail to get down to that panic room so he could apologize to _your _sorry behind. Sam can forgive you after you beat him senseless but you can't listen when he pleads with you to not say yes to Michael. How does that make you feel?"

Dean choked back tears. "Awful. I don't want to hurt him. I just think saying yes would help." He couldn't believe Sam had blamed himself for Dean going off like that. Sam cared that much about Dean and Dean was going to leave him destitute in the world while he played Michael's meat puppet?

"You are infantile and obtuse, Dean Winchester. There can be no good from you complying with Michael and you are too caught up in your own dim-wittedness to realize that." Castiel wasn't holding back. He was furious. He had been since he saw a bloody and broken Sam on the floor of a rundown motel room.

Dean nodded. "I agree. I don't know what made me think that leaving Sam here alone would help anything."

"Smartest thing you said all day, boy." Bobby fumed. "It's a bit late though. You have a lot of work to do." Bobby could see the pure regret in Dean's eyes and knew now that he would not run off and say yes to Michael. "Let's go, Cas." He continued. "Dean's got some apologizing to do."

Castiel nodded his concurrence and followed Bobby into the kitchen leaving Dean to stare guiltily at his sleeping brother.

Sitting on the arm of the couch, Dean gently ran his hands through Sam's long hair. "Sammy." He whispered. "Wake up, kiddo."

Sam groaned, scrunching his face up in annoyance before slowly opening his eyes. He jumped slightly when he saw Dean sitting above him.

Dean offered a shaky smile. "Morning, buddy." he mumbled.

Sam blinked a couple times before sitting up, his eyes seemingly unable to meet Dean's. He looked guilty. _Guilty _for crying out loud. He didn't have anything to be guilty about and yet here he was, unable to meet his older brother's eyes.

"Dean…" he started before Dean cut him off.

"No, Sammy." He choked. "Don't say it."

Sam's head lowered. He thought Dean was mad at him. It amazed Dean to no end.

"Sammy." Dean started placing his hand under Sam's chin and lifting his head so that he could look into his sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry, kiddo. I'm so completely sorry. I don't know what came over me but I was wrong."

Sam blinked in confusion. "I thought you were mad at me. I mean, I can't blame you, it's my fault anyway but…" Dean cut him off again.

"Samuel Michael Winchester." He said firmly using Sam's full name to get the point across. "None of this is your fault. Its nothing more than me being an idiot. I'm sorry, Sammy. I promise to never let you down again." As hard as he tried he couldn't suppress the silent tears that ran down his face.

Tears rose in Sam's eyes too. Dean gripped his baby brother in a tight hug and both young men held on to each other as they fought to control their sorrow.

After a few minutes of purging emotions, Sam, exhausted from his earlier ordeal, found himself drifting off in Dean's protective grip.

Dean gently rocked Sam as the youngest Winchester drifted off.

They weren't yet completely okay but it was inevitable that things would work out.

Dean would make sure of that.

* * *

Reviews are good. :-)


End file.
